Pompeii
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Amber Iris.] "Pero si cierras los ojos, ¿a que casi parece como que no ha cambiado nada?" El Escuadrón de Levi y el equipo Levi-Isabel-Farlan. Sutil Levi/Petra. (Calif. T por muerte de personaje.)


**POMPEII**

 _Nota del Traductor – Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _\- La obra original es de Amber Iris; siempre podéis pasaros por su perfil, echar un vistazo al fic en inglés y dejar también algún comentario, aunque sea simplemente para decir "me ha gustado"._

 _\- En el momento de escribir esto, la versión original de_ Pompeii _es un one-shot que fue publicado el 14 de octubre de 2014._

 _\- Dadas las diferentes posibilidades que hay, a la hora de traducir los nombres de_ SnK _del japonés al inglés, he procurado respetar las decisiones que fue tomando Amber Iris al respecto._

 _\- Si os encontráis cualquier tipo de error en el texto, vamos a presuponer que he sido yo el que lo ha cometido; en caso de duda, la culpa es del traductor y no de quien escribió el original._

 _\- Insisto en que esto es sólo una traducción, aunque no "literal a toda costa"; en la medida de lo posible, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al espíritu original del texto, dando prioridad a la naturalidad y el sentido de las palabras._

* * *

[NdA Original] _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ **no es mío. La canción** _ **Pompeii**_ **(de donde viene la letra) no es mía. Todos los derechos son de Isayama Hajime y Bastille.**

(Sí, hay sutil Levi/Petra. Me devastaron las muertes del Escuadrón de Levi.)

 _Pero si cierras los ojos_

 _¿A que casi parece como que no ha cambiado nada?_

* * *

Joven y temerario. Sin miedo y sin preocupaciones. No inocente, pero más inocente que ahora. Ojos brillantes con la vista puesta en el futuro. Nada tenía importancia.

–Otro día que viene y va, ¿eh aniki? –Isabel echaba hacia atrás la cabeza para ver mejor, moviendo sus piernas en círculos impetuosos desde donde se sentaba en el banco de piedra. Levi gruñía desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas y la barbilla sobre las rodillas. El sol y las estrellas parecían moverse mucho más rápido desde su perspectiva bajo tierra. Era como si no tuvieran que esperar a que pasaran los días. Y no tenían. Tal y como ellos lo veían, había demasiadas cosas que hacer durante el día. Matones, les llamaban los demás.

Mejor eso que vivir entre la inmundicia, a solas y con miedo. Una vez que obtenías compañeros y una reputación de "matón" en la ciudad subterránea de la capital, el mundo parecía mucho menos aterrador. Menos aterrador todavía, cuando conseguías equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Y aunque sólo fuese por un momento, para los "delincuentes" de la capital subterránea, para Farlan e Isabel y Levi, la vida era buena; quizás no genial, pero sí buena.

Hasta que alguien decidió meter en el tablero a esa pieza llamada Erwin Smith y la Legión de Reconocimiento. Erwin era alto, rubio, con prominentes cejas; y desde luego, se suponía que no debía estar en el distrito subterráneo.

Aunque claro, también se suponía que ellos no podían conseguir equipo de maniobras en el distrito subterráneo. Y a partir de su encuentro con este "Erwin", el "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" terminó desarrollando su odio por el barro y cualquier tipo de suciedad.

Levi apretaba los dientes mientras se lo llevaban fuera a rastras. Isabel y Farlan, impotentes, decidieron seguir sus pasos, incluso cuando le chantajearon para unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Pensaban que podrían obtener información sobre Erwin y después matarle. Sin embargo, las cosas nunca salieron como se esperaban.

La Muerte es algo que nunca te esperas.

Perder a tus mejores amigos es algo que nunca te esperas.

El dolor que viene después es algo que nunca te esperas.

Que los titanes se coman a tus amigos es algo que nunca te esperas.

Terminar aceptando a la Legión de Reconocimiento es algo que nunca te esperas.

Perder tu viejo mundo y sentirte confundido en el nuevo.

* * *

Ya mayor. Todavía temerario y atrevido. Desde luego no inocente. La sangre ha manchado permanentemente las manos que una vez fueron limpias y puras. Ojos que van perdiendo el brillo pero mantienen esa chispa que les permite ver el futuro de la humanidad. Algunas cosas sí importan.

Los rumores le seguían por todo el pueblo. "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, según dicen…" y "Es muy pequeño, pero he oído que ha matado más titanes de los que nadie pueda imaginar…" y "¿Por qué sigue jugándose la vida en algo contra lo que la humanidad no puede ganar?" y más por el estilo.

La humanidad puede ganar, se decía a sí mismo. Sólo necesitan saber qué es lo que tiene que sacrificarse. Necesitan aprender a despojarse de lo que solían considerar "correcto", para poder sobrevivir. Necesitan saber cómo enfrentarse a la idea de que sus vidas podrían terminar en cualquier momento. La humanidad como un todo es débil, le decía a otros. Pueden soportar las cargas del cuerpo y el peso de sus heridas, pero son incapaces de soportar las cargas del corazón o el alma.

Algunos podían. Y esos pocos eran audaces e impulsivos, pero también valientes y fuertes. Y los fuertes, jóvenes y llenos de potencial, se alistaban en el ejército. Sabían que podían ganar, y sabían lo que tendrían que sacrificar para alcanzar esa victoria.

Levi Ackerman fue ascendiendo en el escalafón. La gente creía de él que mataba titanes ciegamente, que increpaba a sus compañeros ciegamente, que trataba al mundo como a un enemigo ciegamente, que lo odiaba todo ciegamente. Él, sin embargo, no mataba sin razón, ni increpaba sin razón, ni trataba al mundo como a un enemigo sin razón, ni lo odiaba todo sin razón.

Él recordaba y sentía demasiado. Era débil, se decía a sí mismo, en un aspecto.

Él mismo no era capaz de soportar las cargas del corazón. Isabel y Farlan le sonreían de nuevo. Apretó los dientes y se desplazó con su equipo de maniobras; el mismo que había hecho las delicias de los tres, hacía ya tantos años.

* * *

Aún mayor, ahora. Temerario, sí, y todavía atrevido. Impulsivo, no. La sangre puede lavarse de las manos, pero siempre quedarán manchadas con los restos de lo que solía ser. Ojos oscuros, resguardados de la luz, operando desde las sombras. Despreciado por muchos, pero todavía admirado por otros. Todo importaba.

Tenía más de dos compañeros, ahora. Hanji, Gunter, Eld, Auruo, Petra, Eren, Erwin, y otros a los que siempre había considerado escoria pero que ahora eran mucho más. La Legión de Reconocimiento era su familia.

Pero su Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales era el más cercano de todos ellos. Gunter, Eld, Auruo, y Petra. Soldados elegidos específicamente por su excelencia en combate. Más bajas, a solas o en equipo, que cualquier otro soldado del ejército. Gunter, brusco y sensato. Eld, la presencia constante de un líder, con voluntad y buen juicio. Auruo, muy seguro de sí y arrogante, pero digno de confianza. Petra, amable y compasiva, leal pero fiera en combate. Para él, eran como Isabel y Farlan. Nunca les reemplazarían, pero igual de buenos.

Se conocían tan bien, que podían luchar contra los titanes sin necesidad de hablar entre ellos. Con su confianza y trabajo en equipo, cada uno de ellos había matado entre cuarenta y cincuenta titanes, más que cualquier otro en el ejército; exceptuándole a él, claro. Abnegados y aguerridos en combate, pero personas de verdad en la vida real. Debajo de aquellas máscaras había emociones. Simplemente eran humanos.

Y al igual que antes con sus mejores amigos, Isabel y Farlan, se sentía más próximo a uno de sus amigos del escuadrón (antes era Isabel, como una hermana pequeña para él). Le caían todos bastante bien, pero siempre había un favorito, ¿verdad?

Petra era la más cercana, pensaba él. No estaba seguro de si ella simplemente era así, viendo cómo rabiaba casi siempre con Auruo, o cuando Eld le tomaba el pelo, pero ella era… distinta. Una presencia reconfortante, en tiempos difíciles, como una figura materna consolando a sus hijos. Amable y comprensiva, confiada y honesta, brillante y abierta. Siempre se preguntó por qué alguien como ella se habría alistado en el ejército; la mujer con un brillo perpetuo en los ojos. Ella era como el sol.

Y la vida era buena. Era dura, con los titanes, dura y peligrosa, pero había luz en su vida; tenía un sol brillando sobre él, incluso cuando llovía, y no importaba cuántas misiones agotadoras ni cuántos titanes aterradores se encontraran, ellos estaban juntos y la vida parecía bella.

Pero donde hay belleza, también hay crueldad.

Crueldad significa muerte.

Crueldad significa perder a tus mejores amigos.

Crueldad significa el dolor que viene después.

Crueldad significa que los titanes superan a tus amigos.

Crueldad significa darlo todo por la Legión en tiempos difíciles.

Crueldad significa volver a perder tu viejo mundo y verte en otro nuevo.

Ser miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento. El epítome de la crueldad.

* * *

Es mayor, pero no puede evitar sentirse como un niño. Puede sentir sus presencias abarcándole por completo. Puede oír a Gunter dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y diciendo que ya se ha hecho tarde. Puede oír las bromas de Eld, dirigidas a Auruo, y las risas de aquél mientras habla de su prometida. Puede oír a Auruo gruñendo que ya es hora de recoger, fanfarroneando e imitando al propio cabo. Puede oír la risa cristalina de Petra y las preguntas que le hace, si quiere otra taza de café.

El padre de Petra se le había acercado después de la misión. Casi no pudo ni oírle. La sangre atronaba sus oídos, la desesperación nublaba su vista. _Se suponía que íbamos a convertirnos en algo más. Se suponía que íbamos a seguir viviendo juntos. Se suponía que íbamos a casarnos._

Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, amenazando con rebosar, cuando vio que arrojaban su cuerpo del carro.

El horror se aferró a su corazón cuando vio sus cadáveres, esparcidos y ensangrentados, con claras señales de haber sufrido antes de morir. Se fijó en cada uno de ellos, con las sombras cubriéndole el rostro. Se suponía que esto nunca iba a pasar.

Se suponía que Isabel y Farlan nunca iban a morir. Se suponía que su escuadrón nunca iba a morir. _Quizás él también debería_ _morir._

* * *

Él es mucho mayor ahora. Sabe que ya no le queda mucho tiempo. Le duele pensar que es el único que ha sobrevivido a todo esto. La humanidad no ha perdido, pero tampoco ha ganado aún. Continuarán luchando, incluso cuando él se haya ido.

Levi levanta su cara hacia el sol; una sonrisa surca su rostro, por primera vez en años. El sol.

 _Petra, ¿eres tú?_

Dos pájaros parecen discutir fuera, a la luz del sol; sus trinos resuenan incluso en la pequeña casa.

 _Auruo, Eld, hace tiempo que no os he visto._

Un perro ladra a los pájaros, como si les estuviese riñendo.

 _Gunter, gracias por mantener el orden._

Puede verlos, también. De manera difusa al principio; pero van volviéndose cada vez más brillantes, más claros, más cercanos, más fuertes. También puede verse a sí mismo. Es joven, y ellos son jóvenes; y son felices, y él es feliz. Farlan e Isabel le saludan desde un rincón de la mesa. Ellos también son jóvenes y felices.

Levi sonríe y cierra los ojos. Esta noche beben todos. Un viejo amigo ha venido para quedarse. Eld llena los vasos; un líquido dorado, en el que se reflejan como chispas los rayos del sol que entran por la persiana. No puede evitar acercarse.

Ellos se levantan, y esa versión más joven de sí mismo también lo hace. Sujetan sus vasos, con sonrisas alegres adornando sus rostros, las caras brillantes e inocentes y las manos sin manchas. Siente el impulso de llevar su vaso hacia los de ellos, pero se le adelantan y brindan contra el suyo.

 _Por la humanidad._

Sonríe y siente que la realidad va alejándose de él. Petra le sonríe desde su lado de la mesa, y su escuadrón también le sonríe. Isabel y Farlan están radiantes.

 _Volvemos a encontrarnos. Llevamos las alas de la libertad en nuestras espaldas._

* * *

 _Pero si cierras los ojos_

 _¿A que casi parece como que has estado aquí antes?_


End file.
